Untitled
by Vecalen-20
Summary: Sorry about the title, I just can't figure out the perfect name of it. Anyway, this story has come to an end.. The last chapter is about Al's travel to Xing! So please read and review guys!
1. All the Way Home

This is my FIRST fanfic, so please review so that I can make better fanfics in the future! ^^

Not much of AlxMei, but it will be in next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 1 "All the way home"**

The Promised Day has finally over. Al got his body back because of his brother's sacrifice. Everyone went back to their own rightful place – Ling, Lan Fan and Mei to Xing, while Ed and Al to Resembool. Along the way, Al seems to worried about something. Then he asked.

"Nii-san, I wonder if Mei and others has made it back to Xing."

Ed answered it with a smile, "Of course! It has been 2 months now."

Then, he smirked.

"Hey Al, I think that princess of Xing, Mei Chang _really_ likes you."

"Really?" said Al, who was then blushed heavily. "I-I mean-"

"HA! I knew it! You liked her! Admit it now or I kick you with my automail leg!" said Ed, while opened his steel fan and laughed evil-ly.

"Nii-san! I don't like her.. Eh, isn't that the fan you got from Winry?" Al asked.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I thought you said that you don't liked it and are going to throw it away so you don't have more luggage when we get home."

Ed shocked and tried to remember it. He blushed. "What the heck are you doing, Al?"

"Ah, you _love_ Winry, _rrright_? Haha, got you now!" Al laughed, happy that he had make Ed got on his own trick. Then, they heard a loud barking.

* * *

Ed : "Wow, that's so loud! I can't stand it!"

Al : "Nii-san, I think that's because we're standing RIGHT BESIDE the dog!"

Ed : (surprised) "Who is that -"

Den : (bark angrily) (Den's POV : who is this skinny guy? I won't let him be with Ed!)

Al : "Den! It's me, Al!"

Den : "?" (bark happily and jump to Al)

Al : "Haha, you're tickling me!"

Back in the house, Winry heard some noise outside. She decided to take a look by the window, and she couldn't believe what she's seeing. It's Ed and Al! She ran towards the front door to get to them. She miss them so much! After some drama (you know, crying and others), Ed told Winry about what happened on their way home, including his conversation with Al about Mei. Winry laughed so loud because of it, since Al has never been like that. "You _really_ like Mei after all, doesn't it?" said Winry while she laughed. Al was so embarrassed, he denied it with all his might. But Ed and Winry keep teasing him, they even opened their steel fan at the same time and laughed evil-ly, again. Al who saw that, now has a smirk. He knew how to tease them back.

"Nii-san, Winry, you two are _so_ made for each other." Ed kicked him with his left leg, while Winry smashed it with her wrench. Both of them hit by Pinako. "You two got it wrong! What Al means is that both of you can be a good team because you've got great teamwork! Or... do you want it to means that you two are made to be a couple?" said Pinako while opened her paper fan and laughed more evil-ly. Ed, Al, and Winry just stared to that old woman. "It's not funny anymore", Ed said. Winry said,"Yeah, why don't we eat apple pie? I already made it." "Hooray! Let's go!" said Al, and three of them left Pinako alone, along with the breeze of wind.

* * *

That's it for chapter 1!

First : I didn't own FMA and anything related to it

Second : If it's not good, sorry, but this is my first fanfic ^^

Thank you very much!


	2. Xing, With a Slight of Creta

Hooray for the update! And another sorry, hehe..

More of AlxMei this time, and too bad it's the last chapter..

Thanks for Shayla, the one who reviewed the first chapter! ^^ Why don't you join this forum, it will be fun!

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**** "Xing, with a slight of Creta"**

It has been 2 years. Al, with Jerso and Zampano are on its way to Xing, to learn alkahestry with Mei. The chimeras have been exhausted because of the weather in the desert, but Al not. This has made them confused.

"Hey Al, how could you be not exhausted?" said Zampano, who was holding his stomach for 3 hours. "That's right, HOW?" yelled Jerso, while hoping for rain (He is toad chimera, and toads love rain).

Al stopped, then thinks. "Well, maybe that's because I'm so excited to learn alkahestry! It's different from alchemy. And beside, I travel with my own body, my own legs." Then, he turn his head to the chimeras and grinned. Jerso sighed. "Sometimes, he's just like his own brother, that pipsqueak."

At Creta (?), Ed sneezed. "Yucks, I just drink milk for the first time, and this is what I GOT?" He walked to the library and thinks. _Maybe, there's someone who called me pipsqueak. I'll crush him into pieces when I see him!_

Al laughed,"He's not a pipsqueak you guys have seen before. His height is just the same as me!" Zampano shocked. Oh well, it must be because of the hormones, he thought. And by that, they continued their journey.

At last, they have arrived at Xing! It's so different if you compare it to the Amestris. Al had his energy pumped more just by seeing it. But there's something that worried him. Where could he find Mei? The people here have different language, how could he ask them? He even forgot to tell Mei about his journey to learn alkahestry, what if she mad at him? Al just sighed and walked without seeing the front of him.

* * *

Mei..

Al has been confused for the few days. Ed has told him about his "proposal" to Winry, and Al got jealous. Whenever Al asked about what love is, his brother just say,"That happen when there is only one girl struggling in your head". He just can't understand about it. Well, the only girl that has been in his head is Mei, and Al just not sure if he has fallen in love with this Xingese girl. Because of that, he hit a street lamp, and an old lady. That woman just yelled with the Xingese language, indicating that she's upset of Al's behavior. Jerso and Zampano both chuckled a little since Al could only murmured about Mei.

At last, Zampano asked,"I think you have a crush with this Mei, _rrright _Elric?"

"Of course not! Since when you could say something-"

"If that's what you think, then how could you only murmured about Mei, which got you into hitting a street lamp and an old woman? And don't yell again, you're blushing as well." Al then realized, his face had become hotter, especially on the cheeks and ears and has become red as well. "Oh man, it's because of the weather, I'm sure of it," Al sighed and hitting a young woman. Both of them fell to the ground. Al quickly apologized of what happened, but soon enough he realized something.

That girl has too many similarities with Mei, except that this girl is more like woman. Without thinking, he just stand up and said,"Mei?" The girl stand up and answer,"Yes, that's me. How do you.. Wait the minute! Alphonse-sama?" Her face filled with excitement and she hugged him immediately, made both of them fell to the ground again. Blush has come to Al's face while he thinks. So this is what was called love. He smiled. No wonder nii-san didn't want to talk about it, it's...

Really hard to be explained. But of course, it **is** a really, really wonderful feeling. Again, Jerso and Zampano chuckled, but Al didn't mind. He's just so happy after knowing the most thing he want.

Be with Mei all along.

Note : In Creta, Ed got the fifth stomachache of the day. On the way to the toilet, he thinks. _After I decided not to accuse the milk for my sneeze, then drank it again, this is what I GOT, AGAIN? I'm so sure that there's someone that talking about me and Winry. Oh well, I just have to kick him with my automail leg when I see him!_

_

* * *

_That's it for this story!

I didn't own FMA and anything related to it, and please review! ^^

Hope you like it. Thank you very much! :D (Don't forget to review!)


End file.
